A Second Chance
by Bexxi86
Summary: Bilbo Baggins gets a second chance at the adventure that changed his life forever, and this time will be much different. Will he be able to save the ones he loves and possibly find something else along the way? Bagginshield and Durincest warning- don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

* * *

The last thing I remember was being on a boat, sailing off to the Undying Lands with my beloved nephew Frodo. I was 131 years old, much older than a Hobbit like myself should have been, though I contributed my advanced aging to that blasted ring!

When I woke, I noticed immediately that I was not on a ship, nor did I have the achings of being a rather old hobbit. My eyes shifted open and I gasped.

There I was, sitting in my old room in Bag End. Not the one I had left when I had departed for Rivendell, no, this was the prim and proper room I had kept when I had been younger, unexperienced with the cruelties in the world. Before the adventure that changed my life forever.

I sat up in my bed, my eyes searching out the nearest mirror. As my stood up, my large feet hitting the cool floor, I took a deep breath. There was no pain in my joints, no aching of my feet, nothing. I felt spectacular! I walked over to the mirror and gasped again.

Looking back at me was a face I had not seen in 80 or more years.

Could this be the afterlife? Is this my punishment for being a ring-bearer? I did not think Eru could be so cruel as to give anyone such a fate. Perhaps this is just a second chance. A way to right my wrongs in the world.

I quickly dressed and sat outside my hobbit hole, smoking my Old Toby, just enjoying the scenery of the Shire again. When I noticed a tall man in grey walking towards me, I smiled to myself.

_Everything will be fine, just act normal!_

"Good morning, Gandalf." I said as he approached. His eyebrows raised as he stood tall in front of me.

"Quite a good morning to you as well, Bilbo Baggins. Though I am quite surprised you remember who I am." Gandalf said smiling down at me.

"How could I ever forget the wandering wizard my mother spoke so fondly of? Nor could I forget your brilliant display of fireworks from Old Took's parties!" I told him cheerfully. "What, may I ask, would bring a wizard such as yourself back to the Shire?" I asked quickly.

"I am looking for someone to share in an adventure." Gandalf said as he poised himself.

"Us Baggins's don't usually go on adventures much, but seeing as I am part Took, I believe an adventure might be just what I need. I am the son of Belladonna Took, after all! Perhaps you can explain to me this adventure of yours over dinner tonight?" I asked, trying not to sound so excited or nervous about the prospect of having thirteen dwarves in my home again.

"My, my, Bilbo Baggins, you do know quite how to surprise an old wizard. Dinner it shall be, then!" Gandalf said chuckling to himself.

"See you tonight then, good morning!" I said, getting my mail as I placed my pipe back in my mouth and walked back inside my freshly painted green door.

After a few moments of standing on the other side of my door, I heard him place the mark and felt myself slide down to the ground.

_How could I face them again? My friends, my companions that I saw die? The young princes, too young to deserve the fate they were given, brothers that I loved like my own children! My dear friends Balin and Ori, who gave their lives trying to reclaim Moria from the Orcs, bravely. And Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain. The dwarf that had never escaped my thoughts for eighty years after his death._

_I would do this. I would do this for them. I was given a second chance for a reason, and that reason was to save the lives of those I loved. I would give my own life to see theirs restored again. Thorin would be the rightful King under the Mountain! And if I were going to do it right this time, I would need to start cooking!_

I placed several hams, chickens, and lamb in the smoker to cook while I went to the market and gathered even more supplies. I was going to make a feast!

I placed the vast amounts of food on my table, which I had moved two adjoining tables to the ends, making it much larger for my various guests.

I had practically cleaned out my pantry, doing so before the dwarves could get in there and destroy it, and the entire table was covered in various foods. I vaguely recalled the first dwarf to arrive would be Dwalin.

When I had first met him, he had been quite intimidating, but I knew he had a good heart. Even he had cried, seeing his best friend and his nephews fall.

I heard the bell ring outside my door and I walked to the door taking in a deep breath before opening it, seeing the tall, intimidating-looking dwarf on the other side.

* * *

_Okay, so I've been writing this one for a little while and finally decided to share! If you have a problem with slash or durincest, then just don't read or comment. I don't want people bashing the story because of those things. I love you all, BEX._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer- I own nada._**

_Previously-_

_I heard the bell ring outside my door and I walked to the door taking in a deep breath before opening it, seeing the tall, intimidating-looking dwarf on the other side._

* * *

"Good evening, Bilbo Baggins, at your service. Do come in, I hope you and your companions are hungry." I said as I motioned for him to come inside, not missing the surprised look on his face.

"I am Dwalin, son of Fundin, at your service, Master Baggins." He said bowing. "You said there was food?" He gruffed and I just laughed pointing him to the dining room where he froze, seeing the heaping piles of food on the table.

"I did not know how much you dwarves eat, but us Hobbits do love a good dinner. Please, sit and help yourself." I told him and he raised his eyebrows at me before sitting at the table and shoving an entire fish into his mouth.

"Very good, this." He said, eating some biscuits. I heard the bell ring again.

"Please excuse me while I go get the door." I said as I walked out of my dining room back to the front door, opening it to reveal Balin. I smiled at the dwarf who was right around my height, his long white beard almost reaching his belt.

"Balin, son of Fundin, at your service." He said bowing.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Pleasant evening, wouldn't you say? Do come inside, there is plenty of food." I said motioning for him to come inside.

"Aye, quite a lovely evening, though I believe it will rain soon. Did I hear correctly that you have food, laddie?" Balin asked me.

"That I do." I said, leading him to my kitchen. Dwalin had stood, walking over to greet his brother.

"Good evening, brother!" Balin said upon seeing Dwalin.

"By my beard, you're shorter and whiter than last I saw you!" Dwalin said as he placed his arms on the smaller dwarfs shoulders.

"Whiter, not shorter, still sharp enough for both of us!" Balin responded proudly and the brothers butted heads loudly. I cringed, not knowing how that didn't hurt them, though I did know dwarves had very hard heads. "My, Master Baggins, this is quite a feast you have cooked up!"

"I know you all must have had a long journey already, coming from the Blue Mountains, I assume? I am sure you all must be quite hungry." I told them before hearing two hands knocking on my door. I froze as I realized who was on the other side. "Excuse me."

I walked to my door and took a deep breath before opening it hesitantly. There, standing in front of my eyes, were the two dwarf princes I had missed so terribly much.

"Fili,"

"And Kili,"

"At your service." They said in unison, bowing deeply. "You must be Mr. Boggins." Kili said as he stood before me. I wanted to just hug them both tightly and never let go, but that wouldn't do right now. No, that wouldn't do at all.

"Kili, it's _Baggins_, remember?" Fili said to his brother as I just stood there staring at them both.

"It's Bilbo, if you please. Come inside, there's quite a feast prepared." I said to the two, whose faces lit up at the mention of a feast.

_Keep yourself together, Bilbo Baggins._

"Careful with these, I just had them sharpened." Fili said as he laid his dual swords in my arms, along with his numerous amounts of knifes and daggers that were hidden all along his person. I remembered to treat his weapons with respect this time, knowing that him giving them to me was a sign of trust. Something I abused last time.

"Nice place, did you build it yourself?" Kili asked as he looked around, finding the block I had set out to wipe his muddy boots.

"It's been in the family for years." I told them as they both walked into the kitchen.

"Mister Dwalin and Mister Balin!" They both shouted as they saw the other brothers sitting there.

"Lads! Bring us some ale, would ya?" Dwalin asked as the two stood, staring at the feast before them.

Soon I heard the bell ringing again and I walked to the door, opening it, but stepping backwards as I did, not keen to be squished by several dwarves.

"Bilbo Baggins, at your service! The food is in that direction, please help yourselves!" I said to the dwarves who were now standing in front of me after they had introduced themselves, followed by Gandalf.

"Good evening, Gandalf. I assume this adventure of yours involves twelve dwarves, whom are currently eating?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"So they are all here then? Well, we are still missing one." Gandalf mumbled as he counted the dwarves.

"He is late, is all. He traveled North to a meeting of our kin, he will be here." Dwalin said as he nursed a tankard of ale before we all walked into the kitchen.

"Bombur catch!" Bofur yelled, throwing a hard-boiled egg in his direction. Bombur caught it in his mouth easily and the entire company cheered him on. I chuckled at the sight of them all eating happily.

"You have truly surprised me, Bilbo Baggins. Do these dwarves not bother you?" Gandalf asked as he leaned over in my hall.

"Not at all, I believe this quite a merry gathering, don't you?"I asked, seeing the wizard just look confused before chuckling and drinking his –hobbit sized- glass of red wine.

"Excuse me sir, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori asked, bringing me his plate. Before I could respond, Fili had come up and taken the plate from Ori.

"Here, Ori, give it to me." Fili said before throwing it to his brother. It still made me nervous to see them throwing my mothers West Farthing Crockery, but I knew they would be just fine. After all, these dwarves had a certain way with dishes.

It was all too soon before I heard the unmistakable sound of my silverware being clinked together and I decided to have some fun with it.

"Can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" I said with no malice in my voice, only play.

"D'ya hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" Bofur yelled as they continued.

"_Blunt the knives,"_ Kili began as he threw bowls and plates to Bofur. "_Bend the forks,"_

"_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_" Fili continued on after his brother.

"_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_"

As they sang, I just leaned against my wall and listened to them, humming along, the sound of the dwarves singing comforted me in ways I had forgotten.

With a grand finish of another, "_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_!" The dwarves all gathered around my table, laughing. Then there was a knock on the door. My whole body tensed up and my heart began beating out of my chest.

"He's here." Gandalf said in a low voice, everyone silenced.

* * *

_So, what do you think? It will get better, I promise. I got some little twists up my sleeves. It will soon start changing point of views between characters (Mostly Bilbo, Fili, Kili, and Thorin.) No bashing please, it's my first slash fic and I'm not quite sure how to go about it since I'm a girl. Love you all! Bex_


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously-_

_"He's here." Gandalf said in a low voice, everyone silenced_.

* * *

I froze on the spot, knowing exactly who he was and I wasn't sure I could handle seeing him again. The very last words he spoke in his life were to me. I wasn't sure I could face him again without breaking down completely.

You can do this, you have to in order to save them!

I walked to the front door, where everyone had gathered and went to open the door. With one pull, I swung the door open and there stood Thorin Oakenshield in all his glory. I almost thought my heart would falter, seeing him again, alive.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find? I lost my way… twice." Thorin said as he walked inside, untying his cloak. "Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Ah yes, Gandalf, we really must discuss you marking up my freshly painted door." I said, effectively causing Thorin to look in my direction.

"Bilbo Baggins, may I introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said as Thorin handed his cloak to Kili before looking me over.

"So this is the hobbit?" Thorin said as he walked around me. "Tell me Master Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"I've done my share." I replied honestly. His eyes rose.

"Axe or sword, which do you prefer?" Thorin asked next and I smirked up to him.

"Sword, thank you very much." I responded, even though I didn't have Sting yet. "Though a hobbit-sized sword would look more like a letter-opener to you lot."

"If that is so, then why do you not carry one?" Thorin asked, shaking things up a bit.

"I live in the Shire, Master Oakenshield, a land of peace, and we are currently in my home, if you haven't noticed. There are no enemies here, so I do not feel as if I need a weapon at my side at all times." I replied, smirking at him. "And if I am so bold to say, you are in my home and I have made a lovely meal for you and your companions, so please hold back any remarks you wish to make about my looks, for I am far more than the eye can see, and it would be very- unkingly of you." Thorin stood there, shocked, just as the rest of the company and even Gandalf.

"I apologize, Master Baggins. You are our host and I mean no offense." Thorin said, officially surprising me for the first time. Maybe he needed to be put in his place more often.

"Thank you, now follow me, I am sure there is some food left." I said, motioning for him to come into the kitchen.

When he arrived in the dining room, his eyes widened at the sight of the food, or what was left of it, and he took his place as head of the table as I stood behind Gandalf.

"Did they all come?" Balin asked.

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin replied as he ate.

"And what did they say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked quickly and Thorin looked down.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Thorin replied.

_Dain Ironfoot. I remembered him, and I didn't like him. He did nothing to aid us in our quest and in return gained all of Erebor after Thorin, Fili, and Kili, had all been slaughtered. He did not deserve to have such an honor. He wasn't even very kind! Not very kind at all._

"My dear Bilbo, may we have some more light?" Gandalf's words broke me from my thoughts and I walked out of the room to get a candle, bringing it in and leaning over Gandalf's shoulder as I looked at the map. The map that I had kept and placed in a frame, laying in my sitting room.

"The Lonely Mountain." I whispered as I looked at the map in awe at it's nearly pristine condition.

I listen to them speaking about the mountain and the dragon, and how the gates were sealed. Then Gandalf revealed the key and I turned to watch as Fili and Kili stared in awe.

_Kili was found laying pale and lifeless in the arms of his older brother, mere feet away from where Thorin had been found. Fili had his arms wrapped around Kili, tear marks tracked down his face as they both lay dead in the battlefield. Even in death, he still held his brother as if they both slept. It was an image that never once left my mind. I wondered if the brothers had ever realized that they were truly two halves of a whole._

Once again I was broken from my thoughts as Ori screamed, "That's why we need a burglar!"

"And are you?" Oin asked, looking up at me.

"I wouldn't say that I am a burglar, but I am quite light on my feet, us hobbits can go unnoticed by most if we choose. Not to mention I am sure this dragon you speak of has never smelled the scent of a hobbit, whereas he knows the scent of dwarf easily." I told them, trying to convince them.

"You asked me to find the fourteenth member of our company and I have. Master Baggins may surprise us all, Thorin, you must trust me on this." Gandalf said, persuading the stubborn dwarf king.

"Very well, but I cannot promise his safety, nor will I be held responsible for his fate." Thorin said to Gandalf.

"You needn't worry about that, Thorin Oakenshield. I am the only one responsible for my own fate, and I understand the dangers of this quest. I am merely trying to help you get your home back." I told them honestly.

"Very well, Balin, give him the contract." Thorin said and Balin handed me the contract. I opened it, pretending to read it, even though I knew what it said. Much to everyone's surprise, I signed it and quickly handed it back to Balin with a smile on my face.

"Well then, everything seems to be in order. Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield, Master Baggins." Balin said smiling at me.

"You all may stay the night if you wish, just make yourselves comfortable." I told them.

Soon enough, they were all sitting in my sitting room around the fire, though I didn't see Fili and Kili anywhere.

* * *

FILI POV

"Kee, what are you doing?" I asked as I approached him in the pantry.

"Seeing if there's any of that sweet bread left." Kili said as he searched, finally focusing on a wrapped parcel. "Aha!"

"Have you noticed that Master Baggins always looks sad when he looks at us?" I asked him as he shoved the parcel into his bag.

"You mean how he looks like he's seen a ghost?" He asked, I nodded. "I've noticed it, too."

"_Nadadith_, why are you taking the entire cheese block?!" I asked him as he wrapped it up and ran out of the pantry. I followed him quickly.

"I'm putting it in Dori's bag, when it starts to smell, he won't know what hit him!" Kili said, shoving the cheese block into Dori's bag. I laughed at my little brother's joking nature.

"Oi, come on, I think I hear a song starting." I told him as I dragged him toward the sitting room where everyone else was humming. I recognized the tune immediately, as did Kili and I sat on the stool, Kili sitting between my legs as the song began.

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold,  
to dungeons deep, and caverns old.  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To find our long forgotten gold."

I began to sing the next verse with everyone else, knowing the song by heart as Uncle had sang it for us since we were born.

"The pines were roaring on the height,  
the winds were moaning in the night,  
the fire was red, it flaming spread,  
the trees like torches, blazed with light."

We were all too tired to continue the song, the reality of it all crashing around us as we listened to the words.

"It's really happening, isn't it, _nadad_?" I heard Kili ask, looking up at me.

"It is, brother. We are going to reclaim Erebor." I told him reassuringly as I shifted to the ground beside him, leaning on the wall.

"Do you think the dragon is still alive?" He asked, looking over to me.

"I don't know, Kee. I guess we will find out eventually." I told him as he rested his head on my arm. After a few minutes, I heard his breathing even out and I knew he was asleep. I only hoped that I could keep the promise I made to mother to protect Kili. Soon after, I felt myself fall asleep as well, leaning on Kili's head.

* * *

_Khuzdul-_

_Nadadith- Little Brother_

_Nadad- Brother_

_SO, I had to get my little prankster in there somewhere! And BTW- there is no Durincest yet, it wont be until later on, just so ya know. Kinda slow-burn for my romance in this story. Let me know what you think and soon my little twist will pop up! REVIEW, it keeps me going! I love you guys, BEX._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own a thing...**

* * *

BILBO POV

I looked around the room and saw that almost all the dwarves were asleep. I looked at Fili and Kili, who were sleeping on each other. Little moments like these warmed my heart. I decided to sleep with the company instead of my cosy bed, almost afraid they would leave me again.

When I woke, Bombur and I fixed a large breakfast for the company, who were quite appreciative, before leaving my home. I made sure I had my handkerchief this time as well. Before leaving, I took the time to attach a letter to my door.

It read:

_TO MY COUSIN DROGO, I leave Bag End in your possession should I not return within two years. Promise to stay away from the Brandywine River, leave the fishing trips to Hamfest Gamgee, please._

_TO THE SACKVILLE-BAGGINS, I leave nothing. Good day. And stay away from my silverware!_

I smiled to myself, saying goodbye to my home, wondering if I were ever going to see it again. I found myself thinking that if I didn't, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing. I had already lived a full life, maybe it was time for something more than Bag End and the Shire.

It was an uneventful walk to the ponies which were located at the Prancing Pony in Bree, as were the rest of the supplies.

Once we were on the ponies, I found myself sneezing and wheezing. I took out my handkerchief and blew my nose accordingly as we rode through the woods, headed east.

* * *

KILI POV-

Fili and I rode at the back of the company, side by side on our ponies, Daisy and Bungo. I looked over to Fili, who was absentmindedly playing with one of his mustache braids.

"Don't play with it, you'll undo it, then I will have to fix it!" I yelled at him, who quickly realized what I was talking about and let it go.

"You're going to have to fix them soon anyways, Kee." Fili said to me laughing.

"And what makes you so sure that I will?" I asked him jokingly.

"_Nadadith_, you've been braiding my hair since you were barely five years old, you're the only one I trust with it." Fili said making me smile. It was true, I had been the only one to ever braid Fili's hair in the past 72 years, yet I'd never had mine braided.

The only thing I had in my hair was a single clasp. It was one that Fili made me for my coming-of-age party when I turned 65. In turn, I had made him one as well, and neither of us had taken them out since.

I had always been the odd one in the Blue Mountains. People made fun of me for my beard, or lack-there-of and my height, not to mention my lack of braids as well, said I looked more like an elf than a dwarf, but Fili always stood up for me. It wasn't until Thorin had named us both as his heirs that the comments mostly stopped.

"Fee, do you think I look like an elf?" I asked him randomly. I noticed his eyes shoot directly over to me, frowning.

"Of course not, Kee. You may not have a full beard, but neither do I! See?" He said, rubbing his chin. It was true, he had about the same amount as me, but he also had his mustache, which was long enough to braid. "You are just as much dwarf as I am, brother." That comment made me smile as we continued on down the path.

Quite a few hours later, we finally stopped for the night on a cliffside.

"Fili, Kili, you have first watch." Thorin told us after we ate, as the others set out their bedrolls and quickly fell asleep.

Fili and I sat against a rock wall as I whittled away at a stick, Fili smoking his pipe.

"Want some, brother?" Fili offered and I took a slow drag of smoke from his pipe, making me relax a little.

We saw Bilbo walk up and sit on the log next to the fire, warming his hands. Out of nowhere we heard a screech.

* * *

BILBO POV

"Orcs." I said as I heard the screeching. Fili and Kili raised their eyebrows at me "What? I know what an Orc is. Nasty, revolting, cruel creatures they are." I muttered more to myself.

"What would you know of Orcs?" Thorin asked, walking over to me.

"A great deal more than I am willing to share at the moment, thank you very much." I huffed. Thorin grumbled something before walking away to the cliffside. I shuddered at the memory of the Orcs killing my parents during the winter many years ago.

"I wouldn't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most, to hate Orcs." Balin began retelling the tale of the Battle of Azanulbizar. Everyone woke and was caught up in the story of the prince turned king.

Thorin thought Azog the Defiler to be dead, but I knew first hand that he wasn't. From the look Gandalf and Balin exchanged, they knew as well. I couldn't just tell him, he would never believe me that the Pale Orc was still alive and hunting us.

I soon found myself asleep, needing to sleep off the pain in my thighs from riding on ponies all day, and the old memories that had been resurfacing.

* * *

Fili POV

"I think our burglar is hiding something." I told Kili who was leaning against the rock face.

"I think so as well. How would a simple hobbit know how to wield a sword, or know about Orcs? From what Balin told us about hobbits, that doesn't sound right to me." Kili replied.

"I wonder if he's been on any adventures before? Maybe that's how he knows these things. I would say we could ask him, but with the way he spoke, I don't think he wants to remember whatever it is." I told him. Kili nodded and we decided to leave the subject alone for now.

"So tell me, brother, did any other ladies try anything before we left the Blue Mountains?" Kili asked and I looked over at him, chuckling.

"That one, Daeryn, hasn't stopped since I told you the first time. Maybe this quest and us being gone for so long will make her realize that I do not, nor have I ever returned any feelings she may show towards me." I told Kili, who looked almost relieved. "What about you, brother?"

"You know how it is, Fee. All the ladies flock to you, 'the handsome one'. I don't care much about them anyways to be honest, never have. Do you think we will ever find our One's?" He asked and I looked over at him. I thought about his question honestly.

_Did I have a One out there? To me, it felt like my heart was already full. I had my mother, Thorin, and Kili, though Kili took up most of the room. How could I love another when my heart was completely full already?_

"I'm sure you will, _nadadith_." I told him, smiling.

"And you, _nadad_?" He asked questioningly.

"I don't think I have a One, Kee. My heart and soul are complete, I do not feel as if something is missing." I told him honestly. I hadn't since the day my little brother was born.

"How do you know if they are complete? How can you tell?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. I didn't know until after my missing piece found it's way home. I guess you'll just know." I told him honestly.

"What was your missing piece?" He asked and I ruffled his hair.

"You, brother. The day you were born, I felt complete. That's how I know." I told him smiling as he smiled back up to me.

* * *

_Okay, so the twist should be in the next chapter... DUN DUN DUN! I love me some Durin feels. And no, Fili doesn't suspect anything with his brother. Yet. DONT KILL ME! Bex_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything... sadly. Maybe one day I shall...**

* * *

Bilbo POV

The next morning, I woke to a dense fog surrounding the camp and I knew the rain would be coming soon. I took some apples out of my bag and began to pass them around to those who were awake.

"Wake the lads, will ya?" Balin asked me as I handed him an apple. I looked over to where he was pointing. Fili and Kili were still dead asleep. Fili was leaning against the rock face and Kili was resting against his shoulder, just as the night before. I smiled to myself again.

"Do they sleep like that every night?" I asked Balin curiously, even though I knew they did on the quest.

"Aye, take one away, the other can't sleep. Dis and Thorin had to make the boys a double bed before young Kili was even three winters old." Balin told me, smiling as he looked over to them.

"And it's not considered odd at all?" I asked, just purely curious.

"In other cultures it may seem strange, but to a Dwarf, it is quite common." Balin said as he walked back over to his pony, leaving me to wake the sleeping brothers.

As I walked over to them, I tried to shake Kili's shoulder slightly, stepping back in fear of a blade coming towards me.

"_Nadad_?" Kili asked sleepily, not even opening his eyes. I wondered curiously what it meant, considering I had heard the word several times from him to his brother both on this quest and the first go around.

"I'm still here, _Nadadith_." Fili responded in his sleep, not even moving. I felt as if I were somehow intruding on something personal, but I was asked to wake them.

"Uh… um… Fili! Kili! Breakfast!" I yelled, thinking of something that would wake them. Surprisingly it worked as Kili's eyes shot open, looking around for food.

"Who said breakfast?" Kili asked as he looked around and I cleared my throat.

"That would be me. Balin sent me to wake the both of you up, we are leaving soon." I told him as I threw him an apple. I looked toward Fili who was still dead asleep.

"Don't worry about Fee, I'll wake him." Kili mumbled through a piece of apple. I was about to turn away as I saw Kili leaning over and whispering something in his older brother's ear, effectively making his eyes shoot open, searching around, before he punched Kili on the arm playfully.

* * *

Fili POV

"Why would you say that?!" I whisper-yelled at Kili as I punched him in the arm for waking me in the most devilish of ways.

"I figured it would be a good way to wake you." Kili replied as he bit into his apple before smiling up at me innocently.

"Oh yes, because telling me it was my wedding day was such a good way to wake me." I grumbled back at him.

"Seemed to work pretty well, brother." Kili replied, smirking.

"The 'wedding' part itself would have woken me just fine, Kee, you did not need to add to whom!" I yelled at him.

"Oh but I did, your face was priceless, Fee. Now, wouldn't Dwalin just make such a _pretty_ bride?" Kili whispered jokingly and I cringed at the thought.

"Please, brother, never send me that image again. I do not feel like my eyes being scarred for the rest of my life." I told him closing my eyes as I pinched the bridge of my nose, seeing the same image pop back up. "KILI!"

"What, Fee? Messing with your mind is so much fun!" Kili said, smirking as he stood up and held his hand out for me to stand as well.

_If that's how it's going to be, then there will be payback, little brother._ I thought before thinking up the worst image I could imagine and pushing it from my mind. Only a few short seconds later, Kili's eyes went wide and then he turned to glare at me.

"You have a sick mind, Fee. Bombur, really? I won't be able to get that from my mind for weeks!" Kili whisper-yelled at me as we strapped our packs onto our ponies.

"My mind is the very same as yours, brother." I said smirking at him before we heard the orders to get on the ponies.

"Here comes the rain." Kili said as the rain began pouring over us. I pulled up my hood, as did he. Kili loved the rain, claimed it gave him peace, whereas I hated it. _Bloody rain made me look like a drown cat_! "I agree, brother." I looked over at him strangely.

Ever since Kili was little we could somehow push images to one another, but we hadn't ever been able to talk that way…

"Did you hear me say that?" I asked him quickly.

"Of course I did, Fee. Even though you mumbled it quiet enough..." Kili responded.

"Kee, I didn't say it out loud." I told him, effectively making him look up at me, confused.

"Yes you did! I know what I heard!" Kili replied hastily.

"You're not understanding, Kili. I didn't say it,_ I thought it!_" I told him, making his eyebrows raise.

* * *

**So, it's not as long, but I figured this would be a good spot to stop. Here's my twist, you guys! Hope you enjoyed it. Just remember, this story doesn't just center around a second chance for Bilbo, it's a second chance for everyone. Aule is just helping the brothers out a bit! REVIEWS are very important to me, the more reviews, the better and faster the story will be. So far I only have a few, so REVIEW! Give me some suggestions, anything... **

**I love you all, BEX.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Same old, same old. I do not own the Hobbit, nor any of it's characters, even if I wish I did.**

* * *

Thorin POV

I could hear my nephews arguing behind me and I listened carefully to their words.

_"You're not understanding, Kili. I didn't say it, I thought it!"_ Fili had yelled at his younger brother. My eyes widened and I turned to Balin who was riding at my side.

"The bond is strengthening, Balin." I said quietly to him as we rode in the rain.

"Just as I told you it would, laddie. Journeys tend to make people become closer to one another, even making the strongest of bonds strengthen." Balin told me as a worried thought raced through my head.

"Balin, they are of the line of Durin, what if—,"

"Then we handle it when the time comes. We cannot hold them back from fate, Thorin. Surely you know this." Balin replied.

Once my thoughts had calmed, I looked back to our burglar. He was chatting happily with Bofur about his hat. He had prepared such a grand feast for us all last night, and accepted the dangers of this quest so easily. He had stood up to me with no fear in his eyes, though when he looked at me, I could see sadness. Perhaps there was more to this hobbit than one could see with the eyes. Only time could tell.

* * *

No One POV

As the company trudged on, the rain began pouring. Luckily, this time, Bilbo had remembered to pack his mothers elvish traveling cloak, which happened to be waterproof.

"Where'd you get that fancy cloak?" Dori asked Bilbo as they rode along in the rain.

"Its was my mother's. She once loved to go on adventures and this was given to her by those whom she had met in her travels." Bilbo told him honestly, though leaving out the part about the elves.

"You might be the only dry one of us. Say Mr. Gandalf, can you do anything about this deluge?" Dori called out to Gandalf who shook his head.

"No, master dwarf, it is raining and will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, I suggest you find yourself another wizard." Gandalf replied hastily, clearly just as bothered by the rain as anyone else. Though Bilbo had enjoyed it, to be honest.

"Oh yes, there are five of you, aren't there?" Bilbo asked, already knowing where this conversation was headed.

"Yes, there is Sauroman the White, the greatest of our order, then there are the two blues, though I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf replied.

"Ah, isn't it Pallando and Alatar?" Bilbo asked, making Gandalf look at him questioningly with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I do believe you are correct." Gandalf replied hesitantly.

"…And the fifth?" Bilbo asked after a couple moments of silence.

"That would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf told them all. "He is a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to men. He watches over the great forestlands of the east, and a good thing, too, for evil is always looking to find a foothold in this world."

They rode for nearly three days straight in the pouring rain before stopping at the abandoned farmhouse.

* * *

Bilbo POV

I got the shivers just looking at this place again, knowing the mountain trolls were nearby. There was no way I could tell them all about them, but maybe I could do something more this time.

As we rode up the bank to the ruins of the farmhouse, Thorin yelled for everyone to stop. "We camp here for the night. Fili and Kili, look after the ponies, and stay with them!"

As Thorin and Gandalf began yelling, I walked over to Bombur and Bofur, who were trying to think up what to make for supper.

"Master Baggins! You cooked such a lovely dinner for us all the other night, why don't you tell us what we should make today?" Bofur yelled as he and Bombur set up the contraption to hold the pot over the fire.

"I believe we have some fresh rabbits, do we not?" They nodded. "Then perhaps you should make a nice rabbit stew. I've heard from quite a few of the others that it tastes simply delicious and I am dying to have a try for myself." I told them with a smile on my face, not missing their huge grins at being complemented.

"Rabbit stew it is, then." Bombur said happily and I walked over, sitting on a log as I drank from my water skin.

My thoughts drifted to the first time I saw this place, and I wondered just what Fili and Kili were doing that had distracted them from watching the ponies.

* * *

Kili POV

"Stop fidgeting, Fee!" I shouted as I attempted to re-braid one of his mustache braids.

"You try holding your mouth still when hair is tickling it! That is one reason I keep them in braids to begin with!" Fili whisper-shouted. Luckily I was done with the braid and trying to put the clasp in while he continued to talk. "What's taking so long?"

"If you would have just kept quiet and stopped moving for two minutes I would have been done ages ago! There, now I'm done. Happy?" I asked as I moved away, inspecting my work. Fili reached up and ran his fingers over the braids quickly then placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Thank you, _nadadith_, now when are you going to get some braids of your own?" Fee asked questioningly.

"When I feel as if I have earned them, brother. How many times have I told you so?" I told him again.

"But you have earned them, Kee. At the very least, you should have one signifying you as a prince." Fili replied as I looked to the ground.

"You're the prince that matters, Fili, not me. One day you will be king, and you will be a great one." I told him honestly. "And I think we both know that I'm not exactly the princely type."

"Mother always said you were much too reckless for your title." Fili responded, laughing. It was true, Ma always worried about how reckless I was. I looked at Fee, who was laughing before I drew my sword.

"Care for a duel, brother?" I asked as I swung my sword, smirking. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised before drawling his twin swords. "Come now, Fee, that's hardly fair."

"All is fair in love and war, brother." Fili said smirking as he brought his twin swords forward to block my first strike, then striking back at me as I quickly moved out of the way.

We dueled for several minutes before Fili knocked me to the ground with his swords crossed at my neck.

"I win!" He said excitedly.

"It was hardly a fair fight, brother, not to mention you have always been better with swords. I could best you at archery any day, and do not try to deny it." I told him as he helped me up. However, before he could reply, we both heard a large crash coming from where we left the ponies.

We quickly ran over to where the ponies were and both of us cursed under our breaths. In front of us was a downed tree and two ponies were missing.

"Thorin is going to kill us both." I muttered with Fili nodding along as we stood there in shock.

* * *

_I'm sure I am not the only one who's dying to know what the brothers were doing that distracted them from something as obvious as a mountain troll, so I decided to include my version of it! Hope you enjoy! :) REVIEW, my loves. Make my day, will ya?_

_I love you all, my darlings. -Bex- _


	7. Chapter 7

Bilbo POV

"Be a help and take these to the lads, would ya?" Bofur asked, handing me two bowls of stew after I had finished my own. I nodded and took the two bowls into the forest where the boys were watching the ponies.

When I walked up to them, they were just staring at the ponies and I held back a chuckle, already knowing what was wrong. I couldn't help that their faces were priceless.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I cleared my throat, trying to keep up appearances.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili replied.

"Except we've run into a slight problem." Fili said after his brother, looking back at me worriedly.

"We had _sixteen_," Kili said, still looking out at the pasture.

"Now there's… _fourteen_." Fili completed.

"Well then, let's get investigating. Wouldn't want Thorin to find out, now would we?" I said as I put the two bowls down and hopped over the log. They both just raised their eyebrows and followed me quickly after giving each other a quick glance.

"Daisy and Bungle are missing." Kili said as he walked around, looking at the other ponies as Fili and I inspected the downed tree.

"Looks like something big uprooted this tree." Fili said as he stared at the tree.

"Yes, something big, and quite possibly very dangerous. _Smelly too._" I muttered the last words under my breath.

"Look there's a light, just over there!" Fili yelled before we all went running to where a dead log sat, hiding behind it as we looked towards the fire. "Just what I was thinking kee."

I looked at Fili like he had just grown a second head. Kili hadn't said anything… at least not out loud. I looked over at Kili who had been smirking at his brother before I gave him an oddly confused look.

"_Trolls_." They both said at the same time. I continued to look at them in confusion before they both up and jumped over the log, headed closer. I followed quickly and hid behind a tree as a large troll passed me by with two more ponies.

"Give me a knife." I told Fili, who looked at me strangely. "_Give me a knife!_" I whisper-shouted. He reluctantly pulled one out of his boot and handed it to me hesitantly. "Now go back to the camp and warn the others. I'm going to get our ponies back." I told them. They just stared at me for a moment. _Oh my, I broke them._ "GO!"

Finally they understood and ran off back to the camp to get the others. I took a deep breath before walking towards the ponies slowly.

Once I had reached them, I began to cut the thick rope with the knife/dagger that Fili had given me. It took some time, but I managed to get them cut.

However, as soon as the ponies were free, I tried to sneak away with them and broke a rather large twig, causing the trolls' attention to turn to me.

"What have we here, Bert? A oversized squirrel trying to steal our nags?" William asked as Bert picked me up by my jacket.

"I am not a _squirrel_, thank you very much!" I yelled, trying to buy myself some time. I was glad the ponies got away though.

"Look! It talks and everything!" Tom yelled.

"What are you?" Bert asked as he dangled me above the fire.

"I'm a burglar-hobbit!" I shouted out, making the exact same mistake I did the first time.

"A _burglarobbit_? Say, are there anymore of you burglarobbits laying around? Maybe we could make a pie!" William said excitedly and I almost gagged at his breath.

"No, no, no, no, no. I am the only one, thank won't find anymore of my kind for miles!" I said honestly. It wasn't a lie.

Suddenly, Kili jumped out of the woods and started slashing the troll's feet with his sword.

"Drop him!" Kili shouted and I just crossed my arms, looking at the beasts with raised eyebrows. "I said, _drop him_!"

And so, I was flung across the way, directly at Kili, who had to drop his sword in order to catch me properly.

* * *

Kili POV

After the trolls threw Bilbo at me, I helped him up and grabbed my sword as Fili and the others stormed at the trolls.

'_You alright, Kee_?' I heard from somewhere deep in my mind. I still hadn't gotten used to this type of communication between me and Fee.

'_I'm fine, brother._' I pushed back to him as I ran towards the trolls, slashing whatever I could reach with my sword. '_lean down!_' I shouted in my mind towards Fili, who did, indeed, lean down as I ran towards him. I jumped onto his back and he catapulted me over the troll, slashing as I went. That was fun!

After fighting for a few more minutes, we all turned around to see Bilbo dangling by his arms, being held by two of the trolls.

"Put down your arms, or we'll rip his off!" One of the trolls said and I looked over to uncle, who, after a moment, plunged his sword into the ground. I then threw my sword to the ground and grumbled to myself.

We were all forced to strip down to our small clothes, then we had our hands and feet tied and we were put into burlap sacks and thrown on top of each other. I landed on Thorin's legs, where as Fee landed on his stomach near our feet.

"_You okay, fee_?" I asked him through my mind.

"What do you think, Kili? We are all about to be eaten by mountain trolls and I've got your foot in my stomach!" Fili whisper-shouted out loud. I could practically feel uncle's eyes burning into the back of my head. We hadn't told him about being able to talk to each other yet.

After a few minutes passed by of them cooking the other half of the company on the spit, I had closed my eyes and just waited until I heard Bilbo talking to the trolls.

"Let the flurrgeraburbber hobbit talk! Now what's wrong with the seasonings?" Bert asked as he looked at the hobbit, who had somehow managed to stand up.

"Have you smelled them? It will take a lot more than sage to plate this lot up!" Bilbo told them.

"Hey! You smell too, you know!" I yelled out at him along with the others.

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf, boots and all!" One of the others said as it walked over and picked Bombur up, dangling him over his mouth.

"Wait! Wait! That one's infected!" Bilbo shouted. "He's got… worms… in his…. _TUBES_!" We all looked at Bilbo, glaring until the troll threw Bombur back at us. And of course, he had to land on top of me.

Once I got my breath back after Bombur rolled off of me, I resumed glaring at Bilbo.

"In fact, they've all got parasites. Nasty lot if you ask me." Bilbo said making us all lash out at him.

"I don't have parasites, you have parasites!" I yelled at him before uncle kicked me in the back. "Ow, what was that for?!"

"_He's buying us time, play along!_" I heard Fili shout in my mind. Everyone started yelling about how they had parasites.

"I've got huge parasites! The biggest parasites you've ever seen!" Of course, I had to make it into a competition, considering that's just what I do.

"And what would you have us do? Let them all go?" The troll asked Bilbo.

"Well…"

"The little ferret! He's taking us for fools!" One of the trolls yelled.

"Ferret?!" Bilbo shouted.

"Fools?!" The other troll shouted.

"The dawn will take you all!" We all heard Gandalf yell from a large boulder on the hill.

"Who was that?"

"Can we eat him, too?"

"We can try!"

Then Gandalf slammed his staff down onto the rock and it cracked in half, letting in the blinding light of the sun. All of the trolls were turned to stone within seconds and I let out a sigh of relief.

He came down and cut a few of the sacks open, letting the free ones cut the others loose. Thorin cut me loose and handed me the knife to cut Fili loose. I stood Fee upright and began to cut away at the tie, making the sack fall to his feet.

Fili, Thorin, and I were the only ones in the company that didn't have the huge one-piece small clothes. Instead, we just had simple breech-like small clothes. The others were just too hot all the time, and too much extra weight for an archer.

If I had my way, I would simply walk around shirtless all the time. The hair on my chest made me feel more like my kin, and Fee always joked that my beard simply grew on my chest!

My eyes subconsciously raked over Fili's form, checking for any signs of injury as I cut his bonds. Satisfied that I saw none, I finished my job and handed the knife to Fili, seeing that it was one of his.

"I think uncle knows." I told him quietly as we both pulled our tunics on.

"Why would you say that?" Fili asked quickly.

"Fee, you answered one of my questions out loud when I hadn't said anything." I told him and his eyes widened.

"I did? By Mahal, I couldn't even tell the difference." Fili muttered. "But what does it matter? Uncle already knows about the images."

"I just- I wanted to keep it just between us for a little while." I told him quietly. He looked up at me and nodded.

"Well then, how about this- if he asks, we tell him the truth, but if he doesn't ask, we say nothing." Fili replied. I thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Sounds like a plan." I told him before heading over to where Uncle was talking to Gandalf.

* * *

**_Okay, TROLLS! Vile creatures, they are. Hope you enjoyed my little improvisation. Let me know what you think! Reviews are very important to me and I've gotten so few! Also if anyone has any requests for a story, LET ME KNOW! I am dying for ideas here! Love you all, my darlings. -Bex- _**


	8. Chapter 8

Bilbo POV

After the Trolls were turned to stone, I found myself being the one who cut Thorin free from his bindings. I could feel myself blushing as I looked at him in his small clothes, with no shirt and had to kneel to cut the bonds around his feet. I barely allowed myself to glance at him, noticing a large, black, dwarven tattoo on his back/shoulder.

I only then realized that I was still in my own small clothes and as soon as I was finished, I handed him the knife, looking away quickly before finding my clothes and putting them on at the speed of light.

I cursed myself for thinking the things I had been thinking. _You are here to save them, nothing more, nothing less. _Though I couldn't help that my heart had betrayed my mind.

I looked over to where Fili and Kili were standing as they dressed, both speaking very quietly before Kili walked away over to Thorin.

I watched as Fili's eyes never left his brother as he stood in his spot. I noticed that no one was moving and I remembered what came next. I walked over to Thorin and Kili.

"Shouldn't there be a troll horde nearby?" I asked and Thorin nodded after a moment.

"Indeed, there should be. Good thinking, Master Baggins." Thorin replied before gathering everyone and searching for the troll horde, which was only a little ways away.

Instead of before,where I couldn't stand the stench so I sat outside under the large rock overhang, waiting for them to come back out, I decided to hold my breath and venture in.

It smelled of rotting corpses and dead things and while the others were looking at gold and weapons, I found myself drawn to an intricate wooden box with what seemed like dwarvish engraving on the top. I opened it and saw two identical longer black daggers.

They had black blades and a deep blue handle with mithril running in veins through them. The only difference in them was that one had a platinum rune engraved and the other had a gold rune. I didn't know what they meant, but I quickly picked up the box with two dwarves in mind.

On my way out, I heard my foot clink on something metal and I moved the leaves to see the one thing I had missed dearly on this journey. Sting. I picked it up and quickly made my way out of the cave, walking over to where Fili and Kili were standing, just talking to each other.

"Bilbo! Looks like you've found yourself a Hobbit-sized sword." Fili said as I approached them.

"Ah yes, it does feel quite good to have my own weapon again." I told them honestly before setting the rather large box on the rock beside them.

"What's that?" Kili asked, peering over at the box. I chuckled.

"Something I found that instantly made me think of you both. I do hope you will accept them, even though I know you already have plenty of weapons." I told them hesitantly.

"One can never have too many weapons, Master Baggins." Fili replied, smiling happily. I took it as a sign to open the box.

As I did, I saw their eyes light up. I handed Fili the one with the gold runes and Kili the one with the platinum runes. They were both clearly in love with the daggers as they inspected the blades.

"I saw them and they reminded me of you both, though I couldn't read the runes that are engraved. I do believe they are in Khuzdul." I told them, hoping they would shed some light on them.

"You are right, Bilbo. Mine says night." Kili responded, still in awe over the dagger.

"And mine says day." Fili replied as he tossed it from hand to hand, checking it's weight.

"How very fitting, I would say." I told them. It was true, Fili and Kili were like day and night in every aspect.

"Very fitting indeed, Bilbo Baggins." I heard Gandalf say from behind me. "I see you have armed yourself as well?" I nodded and he looked back to Fili and Kili. "Good, good. Those daggers are said to once have belonged to Durin himself. He was to present them to his two sons but before he could, they were lost, stolen from Durin's personal chambers. They have not been seen until this day, and it is very fitting that they should reside in the hands of the youngest Durin's sons. Use them well." Gandalf said to the boys, who were wide-eyed at his story.

This had to have been more than just a mere coincidence. Before I knew it, they had both hugged me tightly and were off to show their uncle as I stood there, just staring. Soon enough, my blank thoughts were jumbled when out of nowhere a voice was heard.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" It was Radagast the Brown. I knew it was, but I was still drawn into the circle of dwarves who were on high alert.

"Ah Radagast the Brown!" Gandalf said as the brown wizard pulled up on a sled pulled by his Rhosgobel Rabbits.

Gandalf and Radagast began speaking privately and the rest of us stood around, waiting for them to finish. I noticed Thorin was inspecting his new sword, Orcrist, very intently. I decided I was going to walk over to him and try to get things on the right foot.

"Master Baggins." Thorin greeted as I approached.

"Master Oakenshield. I just wanted to say, I know that you think little of me. What else could I be but a simple hobbit from the Shire? But I assure you, I have seen a great many thing in my day and I do hope that one day you will have a little faith in me." I told him honestly. I was sick of him acting as if I wasn't there.

"It is difficult, Master Baggins, to see a hobbit as anything but gentlefolk, though I have already seen that you are, indeed, much different than your kin. You have even bonded with my nephews and the gift you have given them just this day was beyond compare." Before he could finish what he was saying, there was a howl from the top of the hillside.

"Warg scouts!" I yelled, unsheathing Sting and readying myself. Sure enough, a large brown warg scout came over the top of the hill, directly at us. Instead of backing out of the way like I once would have, I let it jump at me, slicing at it's front legs before quickly moving out of the way so that it did not fall ontop of me. Once it fell to it's knees, I plunged Sting through it's forehead, successfully killing the beast. It was still just as revolting as the first time I had ever done so.

As soon as I did so, another came from behind Thorin and Kili shot it with an arrow before Dwalin finished it off easily. I had a time of it getting Sting to come out of the Warg's skull, but I managed, finally resorting to using my foot.

"If there are Warg scouts, that means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin said as he held his sword out.

"Who did you tell of this quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked Thorin quickly.

"No one." Thorin replied.

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf yelled.

"No one, I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?!" Thorin replied loudly to Gandalf who watched him with a solemn look.

"We are being hunted." Gandalf replied in a low, chilling tone.

"We need to move!" Thorin yelled.

"We can't! The ponies, they bolted!" Ori said, running down the hill.

"We cannot outrun them on foot." Dwalin said loudly.

"I'll draw them off!" Radagast yelled from beside Gandalf as he walked over to his sled.

"Those are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you!" Gandalf said, trying to persuade him otherwise.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits, I'd like to see them try!" Radagast said before taking off into the open yelling, "Come and get me!"

"Run!" Someone yelled as soon as we knew the Wargs were following Radagast. Oh, how I didn't miss running one bit. We ran out into the large field of rock formations. I knew exactly where Gandalf was taking us. The thought of going back to Rivendell made my heart thump faster and I found my feet running on their own accord.

We ran, taking refuge behind a large rock formation, Thorin holding Ori back before he could run out and get us spotted. Radagast was in the distance, running the Wargs and Orcs in circles.

I could hear the footsteps of a warg on the rock we were standing under and I looked to Thorin, pointing upward. He, in turn, looked over to Kili and nodded. Kili silently got an arrow out of his quiver and readied his bow, taking a deep breath before running out into the clearing and shooting the Warg. It toppled down along with the Orc rider and Kili shot the Orc's hand before it could reach its horn to alert the others. Bifur, Bofur, and Dwalin quickly finished off both of the two but not before it's screams had alerted the others to our presence.

We ran as quick as we could and I noticed that Gandalf was missing from our grouping. He had gone to inspect the hidden passage. I knew where it was.

"Where is Gandalf?!" Someone yelled as Kili shot at the Orcs approaching.

"The wizard abandoned us!" Dwalin grunted as he backed toward the pack. I rolled my eyes and dashed out into the right direction.

"Follow me!" I yelled. The others were hesitant at first, but quickly realizing they had no other better option, they followed. I ran directly to the hidden pass, seeing Gandalf already inside. I motioned for the others to jump in."This way!"

One by one, the dwarves jumped in as I stood guard, waiting for Thorin, Fili, and Kili. Fili was the first of the three to make it to the hole, but he refused to jump in without his brother who was still shooting the Orcs.

They were closing in on us much too quickly. I ran out to Kili, who was getting surrounded and noticed a Warg was about to jump at him. Without a second thought, I pushed him towards the hidden pass where Fili grabbed him and jumped down the hole.

I felt my shoulder being ripped into by claws as the Warg got me and I closed my eyes, wondering if this would be the end. _It can't be the end, I have to save them! _I yelled at myself before taking every bit of energy I had left and swung sting at the enemy with my uninjured arm, making the teeth release my shoulder. I fell to the hard earth and heard the sound of a sword swinging through the air before feeling a hand pull me up and drag me into the cave.

* * *

**_So, out pops warrior/selfless Bilbo to save the day! Had to get a little bit of shirless Durins in there, just because it makes me happy. I will attempt some more Fili/Kili humor and pranks soon, maybe even in Rivendell, and some characters from LOTR might show up to help out a little. *I'm not a comedian, so my humor might be a little dry* try not to judge! As always, let me know what you think! If I get at least 10 more reviews, I might be willing to add in some fun with our favorite Elf twins! Peace be with you, my darlings. -Bex-_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously-_

_I fell to the hard earth and heard the sound of a sword swinging before feeling a hand pull me up and drag me into the cave._

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I found that I was not at all dead, and that I was leaned against a rock inside the hidden pass with Thorin leaning over me, inspecting my injury.

"Master Baggins, can you walk?" Thorin asked quickly before we heard the sounds of an Elvish horn.

"Yes." I managed to get out as he helped me to my feet. I could feel the blood seeping out of the wound on my shoulder, my jacket ripped to shreds. I winced in pain as we walked down the narrow path, holding in screams as my shoulder hit a few ledges along the way. The walk seemed much longer this time, but that was probably because I was beginning to get delirious from blood loss.

As we walked out of the cave into the Valley of Imladris, I didn't even have the chance to relish in the sweet memories this place held, for I found myself quickly loosing the battle with consciousness.

* * *

Thorin POV

"You brought us to seek refuge with the enemy?" I asked Gandalf as we set eyes on Rivendell.

"There is no enemy here. The only ill will you will find in this valley is that which you bring yourself, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf told me and I scoffed.

"Uncle!" I heard Fili yell from behind me. I turned to see our burglar, the one who had just saved my nephew's life, fall into a heap on the ground, unconscious. I quickly ran over to him, as Gandalf did as well.

"He needs medical attention immediately." Gandalf said, inspecting the wound.

"Very well, Fili, carry him." I told my nephew before looking back towards Rivendell. No matter how much I hated the elves, their healing capabilities far surpassed our own and it was the least I could do for the brave little hobbit that had saved my kin.

It did not take long before finally making it down to the large stone bridge. We crossed quickly and found ourselves standing at the bottom of a large set of stairs, a dark-haired elf walking down them. I kept my scowl to myself as I watched him approach us.

"_Mithrandir_!" The elf said, speaking to Gandalf. They began speaking in the elvish tongue and I turned to Dwalin.

"He looks more like a maiden, don't you agree?" I whispered, smirking. Dwalin just laughed and shook his head at my plight.

Soon we heard the elvish horns blowing and could see their calvary coming directly towards us. "_Du Bekar! Du Bekar!_" I yelled, telling the dwarves 'to arms' as we huddled into the center of the stone platform, the calvary surrounding us.

"_Mithrandir_!" The one in charge yelled as he got off his horse.

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf said before greeting the elf with an embrace.

"My friend, what has brought you to Rivendell?" Lord Elrond asked, looking over to us.

"One of our company has been severely injured and is in need of your services immediately. I am afraid we found ourselves in the company of some less than friendly creatures." Gandalf told him.

The elfs eyebrows raised as he looked to us for the injured one. I nodded to Fili, who walked forward toward him, holding Master Baggins. He leaned down to look at the hobbit immediately and called for the other Elf to come over.

"I suspect this has something to do with the Orcs who came so close to our borders just this morning?" Lord Elrond replied. "I suspect they were tracking something, or rather someone."

"Ah, yes, that would be us." Gandalf replied.

"Terinel, please take this young Hobbit to the healing chambers immediately. I will be there shortly." Lord Elrond told another elf, who quickly came and took Bilbo from Fili's arms.

"Strange for a hobbit to be traveling in the company of thirteen dwarves and a wizard." Lord Elrond said once the others had gone.

"What of it?" I asked, stepping forward.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. You have your grandfather's bearing." Lord Elrond said to me. I looked up at him in dislike.

"You knew my Grandfather?" I asked quickly.

"I knew Thror, when he ruled under the mountain." He responded.

"He made no mention of you." I mumbled under my breath. The elf turned back to Gandalf and started speaking in elvish tongue once more. I glared at him.

"Does he offer us insult?!" Gloin yelled from the group, asking the question the majority of us wanted to know.

"No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food." Gandalf replied, smirking at us. The rest of the company chose to agree that food would be welcome and turned back to where Gandalf was standing.

"In that case, lead on." Gloin replied.

Lord Elrond turned to the elf that had first greeted us and started speaking in their elvish tongue again before turning back to us.

"Lindir will lead you to our dining pavilion. I will attend to Master Baggins' injuries personally and join you shortly." Lord Elrond stated. I looked up at him curiously. How did he know Bilbo's name? We had not told him.

"How do you know him? I do not believe we had shared his name." I asked quickly before he had the chance to walk up the stairs.

"I knew his mother, Belladonna, very well. It was such a pity to hear what happened to her only seven years past. I traveled to the Shire for the funeral, though I do not believe Master Baggins would remember my presence. He was quite taken with grief at the time. Now, I must see to Master Baggins, if you will excuse me." Lord Elrond said before walking up the stairs briskly.

I silently wondered what had happened to our burglar's mother as we walked through the halls towards the dining pavilion.

* * *

Fili POV

"Do you think that is what makes Bilbo sad? Thinking about his mother?" I heard Kili ask quietly as we made our way through the halls of Rivendell.

"I don't know, Kee." I told him honestly. I knew the hobbit was surely still missing his mother, but I didn't think that was why he looked at Kili and I in sadness.

"I just hope he is alright." Kili said, stopping us both in the middle of the hall to turn and look at me. "He saved my life, Fili."

I looked at him, knowing he was feeling guilty for Bilbo being injured. "Kili, you cannot blame yourself for Bilbo's injury. There was no way you could have stopped that Warg, and if you would have tried, you…" I couldn't even think about what could have happened to my brother. "It wouldn't have ended well for either of you. If you want to blame anyone, blame the orcs." I told him honestly before embracing him tightly.

"You're right, Fee. Thank you." He told me before looking off down the hall. "Now, where did the company go?"

We walked down the hall, searching for any sign of the company, but found none. I stopped in the middle of the hall and sighed. Kili mumbled a quick 'sorry'.

"This place is like a bloody labyrinth, we're never going to find them!" I told Kili.

"You two seem quite… lost." We both heard coming from a doorway behind us. Kili and I turned to see two Elves, whom almost looked identical, one standing with his arms crossed, both leaning against each side of the doorway, smirking at us.

"I think these dwarves require our assistance, brother." The other said, chuckling.

"And you would be?" I heard Kili ask from my side and I elbowed him in the ribs. "_It's not like we can find it ourselves, Fee_." He said in my mind. I huffed and looked over to the brothers, crossing my arms, waiting for an answer.

"I am Elladan and this is my brother, Elrohir. And you are?" The one on the left said. I looked over to Kili to introduce us, since he got us into this to begin with.

"I am Kili, and this is my brother, Fili." He told them. Kili had always been much better with other _kinds_ of people, and it often made me wonder whether he would be better suited as king someday than myself.

"Looking for the dining pavilion?" The other brother asked and Kili nodded quickly. I had a little feeling that these brothers were quite like Kee and I. They motioned for us to follow them and when they turned around, I noticed something very familiar in the hands of Elrohir. I looked over to Kili who was staring at it wide-eyed.

"Is that Bofur's hat?!" I asked Kili in a whisper-shout. I nodded, then began shaking my head with a smile.

"Where'd you get that hat?" I asked the brothers, who burst out laughing. I don't think I had ever heard an Elf laugh before.

"One of your companions in the dining pavilion. He seemed to be quite... _fond_ of it, which is why we were… hiding." Elladan answered, smirking.

"Father's going to kill us when we get back, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up." Elrohir said afterwards.

"We've been trying that one for ages! How'd you manage to get it?" Kili asked excitedly, I just looked over at him and chuckled. It was true, we had been trying to nick Bofur's hat for years! He was so attached to that old thing.

"Easy. He's a dwarf, caught his attention with the mention of meat and he was too busy drooling that he didn't even notice 'Ro grabbing it! Of course, as soon as he did, we were off running as fast as possible." Elladan said as we approached the doors to the dining pavilion.

"Well, here's your stop, we should probably get going. Welcome to Rivendell!" Elrohir said quickly before opening the doors and taking off running with his brother.

Suddenly all eyes in the dining pavilion were on us and I looked over to Kili and burst out laughing. He was wearing Bofur's hat! The brothers must have put it on him before running off.

"My hat!" Bofur yelled before almost jumping over the table to get it. His hair, which neither of us had ever seen, was a mess! Looked like a bird's nest! We both burst out laughing before Kili held the hat behind his back.

"Fili, Kili." I heard Uncle say in a deep tone. Kili and I both stood extra still, knowing what that tone meant. "The hat." Kili sighed and reluctantly gave Bofur his hat back before walking over to where Uncle had saved two seats for us.

"Sorry, Uncle, but it really wasn't our fault." I told him honestly.

"I assume you had a run in with my two sons, then?" Lord Elrond said, looking over at us. Kili's expression was priceless. Those two were exactly like us!

"Those were your sons?" Kili asked quickly, intrigued.

"Elladan and Elrohir, yes. They are twins, and I apologize for their behavior. They are normally accompanying the Rangers of the North, though when they are home neither of them act as proper as they should. They both are still quite young, by elvish standards and have quite the penchant for mischief." Lord Elrond explained.

"Surely they can be no worse than these two. My nephews, Fili and Kili." Thorin said, pointing each of us out before turning to us. "Lord Elrond was just updating us on Master Baggins' condition." Kili and I both quieted and listened intently to Lord Elrond.

"His wounds were easy to close, but he will need to rest for a few days before moving on. Hobbits are quite resilient and Master Baggins is no exception." Lord Elrond said with a small smile. I felt quite relieved. I looked over to Kili, who let out a deep breath. I placed my hand on his shoulder, letting him know everything would be alright.

* * *

_**TADA! Enter- Elladan and Elrohir! I know it wasn't much but we will see them a little more before we leave Rivendell. I apologize if my humor isn't the best. It's clearly not my forte! Any suggestions as to where things should go? Im an open slate for ideas! **_

_**Sincerely yours, my darlings,**_

_**-BEX-**_


End file.
